


First Kisses

by anorienparker



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir and Faramir share a first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

Title: First Kisses  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters: Haldir/Faramir, Boromir  
Prompt: 001: First  
Word Count: 424  
Rating: G  
Warning: Character Death (as per canon)  
This is a large drabble, meaning it is a short-ish story; not 100 words, because it ran away with me, but you all know how those muses can sometime hijack your brain and run away no matter how loudly you protest. 

Haldir was still young by elven standards, and when men looked at him, they saw a golden haired creature with sparkling blue eyes, graceful steps and the body of an elf who looked like he had just outgrown the clumsy age of a human boy. They could scarcely turn their eyes away, he was so lovely to look at, like a breath of fresh air that lingered just after a summer storm.

No matter how he moved, or how he looked, deep down inside, he was a young elf, merely a few hundred years old, and young elves still got nervous around men, women or other elves they found attractive or arousing, which is why, whenever Faramir was around, Haldir uncharacteristically stammered and shuffled his feet and blushed all the way up to the very tips of his lovely pointed ears.

On this particular day, Faramir, who was painfully shy as well, passed by Haldir and smiled. Boromir, tired of all the shyness and blushing and forgetting to breathe on both parts, waited until his brother was just beside the golden elf and pushed Faramir right into the object of his desire.

A couple of gasps (and one very loud, indignant string of curses) later, both steward and elf were twisting around in the water fountain that stood just before the great doors that led to the halls of Gondor. Bemused, Boromir watched as both man and elf suddenly stopped struggling. Strong elven arms wound around Faramir and in the blink of an eye, Haldir stood easily and brought Faramir with him.

They both stood, chest to chest, neither breathing, just looking, _finally_ , into each other’s eyes. And kissed. The softest, sweetest, most innocent kiss Boromir had ever seen. A kiss that made his eyes water before he turned away, remembering his own first clumsy, fumbling kiss. Despite Faramir’s inexperience, his kiss was nothing like his brothers, perhaps because he was kissing an elf. It was Haldir’s first kiss as well (for he had not had time in all his many years for such endeavors, not when there were orcs surrounding his beloved Golden Wood and treaties to be signed) and though he could be clumsy when he was nervous, he was taking such care with Faramir, who had been hurt so very often by his own father, the end result was a gentle press of lips that Faramir would never forget.

And that first kiss…it was the kiss he would wake up to and go to sleep with every night for the rest of his long and very happy life. Every time Boromir remembered that kiss, he wished his first or any, really, kiss, had been even half as beautiful, as his brother’s. He even tracked down a willing elf one evening, and kissed him, but it just wasn’t the same.

It was the love Haldir already felt for Faramir and vice versa, he figured, that made that one little kiss so special.  
Years later, as Boromir died in Aragorn’s arms, in looked in the other man’s eyes and just _knew_. He pushed aside the pain as well as he could and felt Agaron’s calloused fingers touch his face. This was the man, he thought to himself. The one and only man who could have kissed him the way Haldir had kissed Faramir. His brother. His Captain. His King.

He wished only that their lips could meet. 

The light left Boromir’s emerald eyes before he could say the last words that rested on his tongue or taste that sweetest of all kisses.

“My Love.”


End file.
